spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Turning Into Patrick
'Turning Into Patrick '''is the thirteenth episode of Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gill Gilliam (debut) *Patrick Star (cameo) *Matthew (''Matthew's Adventures) *Eugene H. Krabs (Matthew's Adventures) *Sadie Rechid (Matthew's Adventures) Plot Squidward slowly becomes to come more and more like Patrick. Story Squidward yawned as he got up and hopped out of his bed, slipping into his bunny slippers. He began to walk downstairs when he suddenly tripped and fell down the staircase. "Wow, you're almost as clumsy as Patrick. Oh, Patrick! I miss you so much!" SpongeBob shouted, bursting into tears. Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then Patrick turned into a turkey And then Squidward ate him '' ''He's turning into Patrick '' ''And well now let's just say It couldn't have gotten any worse! "PATRICK! PATRICK! PATRICK!" SpongeBob shouted, continuing to cry. "SpongeBob, shut up about it already! It's been like three months! Patrick's gone now and he's never coming back!" Squidward shouted. SpongeBob stared at Squidward for a while before resuming to cry. Then Squidward begin to cry as well. "S-Squidward...? What are you crying about?" SpongeBob asked. "Because you're making me sad! You know I hate seeing my best friend cry!" Squidward said in Patrick's voice. "...Patrick? Is that you?" SpongeBob asked. "What? No, of course not! I don't look anything like Patrick, you idiot! Patrick's never coming back. The sooner you get that in your head, THE SOONER I CAN FINALLY RELAX!" Squidward shouted, his voice returning to normal. "W-What? But I just heard you! You were speaking in Patrick's voice!" SpongeBob pointed out, crossing his arms. "What? No, I didn't, you idiot! Maybe you should go to a therapist or something. Because trust me, I would never say anything remotely like the dribble that spews of that starfish's mouth," Squidward said, grumbling as he made a cup of coffee and walked upstairs. "Hm, maybe Squidward's right. I should probably go to a therapist and see what's going on. Maybe then I'll finally be able to stop thinking of Patrick," SpongeBob said and began walking towards the door, when suddenly Squidward fell down from the staircase, coffee all over him. "Ow..." Squidward mumbled. GILL GILLIAM'S DOCTOR'S OFFICE "SpongeBob, this is a doctor's office, you idiot! I thought I told you to bring us to a therapist!" Squidward scolded. "Now, now, Mr. Tennisballs. I'm not just a doctor. I'm a certified snail therapist," Gill pointed out. Squidward and SpongeBob both stared at him. "Oh, and I'm a therapist as well. Now, what seems to be the problem?" he asked. "Well, you see, a while ago, we joined up to compete on the second season of Seavivor. But then my friend Patrick got killed during one of the challenges-" SpongeBob began to explain, but was interrupted by Gill. "Woah, woah, woah! Spoilers! I haven't seen the second season of Seavivor yet!" Gill complained. "...Anyway, later on Thanksgiving, we got a live turkey and it turned out to be Patrick! But Squidward wanted to impress his parents and didn't have any more Turkics so he threw him into the oven!" SpongeBob continued to explain. "You know, SpongeBob, I'm a lot of things, but a cop is not one of them," Gill said, a deadpan expression on his face. "That's not what the problem is, you dunderhead!" Squidward shouted. "Really? Because that seems like a pretty big problem to me," Gill said, crossing his arms. "You guys! Let me finish! Anyway, recently, Squidward's been becoming more and more like Patrick and I don't know what's going on! Earlier today he started talking in Patrick's voice!" SpongeBob finished. "Well, it sounds like you're crazy," Gill said rather dryly. "That's what I've been telling him!" Squidward complained. "Hey, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You're not exactly sane either," Gill pointed out. "Hey! You shouldn't call people names! That's not very nice! Right, SpongeBob?" Squidward said in Patrick's voice. "Neptune, you're right!" Gill gasped. "What?" Squidward said, crossing his arms as his voice returned back to normal. "Alright, Mr. Tortellini. It looks like I'm going to have to give you an exam," Gill said, placing on his gloves. "You've gotta be kidding me," Squidward said, a deadpan expression on his face. "Mr. Toothpaste, I'm a doctor. I don't do jokes. Now bend over," Gill said. "Ugh, fine," Squidward groaned, bending down. "Hm..." Gill muttered as he inspected the area. "What the heck are you doing?! And why do you want me to bend down?!" Squidward questioned, quickly getting up. "Mr. Testicles, that's how you perform a prostate exam," Gill explained. "Wait?! I'm not letting you give me a (dolphin noise) prostate exam!" Squidward growled and began to leave. However, Gill quickly grabbed him and tied him down to the hospital bed. SpongeBob stared for a moment before taking out a video camera and beginning to film it. Gill shoved his hand up Squidward's ass and begin searching through it. "Ooh, I've caught something!" he grinned and quickly pulled out Patrick. "PATRICK!" SpongeBob grinned and quickly hugged Patrick. "...Wow, you really stink," SpongeBob said, stepping away. "Well, you can thank Squidward for that," Patrick muttered, crossing his arms. Matthew's Adventures (The Upload) SpongeBob had been on Matthew's laptop with Matthew and Eugene standing next to him. "Well, go ahead, boy! Upload it to PornHub!" Eugene said. "Alright, alright. What should we call it?" SpongeBob asked. "Hm...how about Fifty Shades Of Teal?" Matthew suggested. "That's a great idea! Thanks, Matt!" SpongeBob grinned, uploading it. "Oh, this is gonna be a big hit! I can tell!" Eugene grinned. Suddenly, Gill burst in. "HEY! I saw you upload my video! You better take that down right now! I'm gonna get fired for that!" Gill growled. "Ah, who cares if you get fired? You have a million other jobs anyway," Eugene muttered. "YOU GIVE ME THAT VIDEO BACK RIGHT NOW!" Gill growled and leaped towards them. "Gah!" Matthew quickly grabbed the computer and hopped out of the window, running off. "Hey!" Gill shouted and quickly jumped out the window, following Matthew. "Gah, get away from me, you crazy doctor! It's already uploaded, it's too late!" Matthew said. "Maybe it's too late to delete the video, but it's not too late to kill you!" Gill grinned, taking out a gun. "Gah! Where the heck did you get a gun from?!" Matthew panicked. "I'm also an assassin," Gill said. Suddenly, Sadie marched over to Gill, glaring at him. "Gah! Sadie! That video was fake! I swear!" Gill shouted, shivering in fear. "What? Gill, calm down. I'm here to congratulate you on your excellent work! Our hospital has become famous because of you!" she grinned. "...It has?" Gill asked. "It sure has! Come on, let's go back to the hospital. I want to give you a raise. And oral," Sadie said and began walking towards the hospital. "Alright then!" Gill grinned and tossed the gun aside, it landing on Matthew's helmet. This caused his helmet to crack open. Matthew's eyes twitched and he quickly fell to the ground due to a lack of oxygen. Trivia *This is the first episode to air during 2015. **This is also the first episode to have a title card made by WumboMan. *Gill getting Squidward's last name wrong is a reference to "The Great Snail Race". *It is revealed that Gill is a doctor, snail expert, therapist, and assassin. **It is also revealed that Sadie owns the hospital Gill works at. *The theme song is modified to fit the plot of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2015 Category:Pages with red links Category:Pineapple Entertainment